First Kiss
by BubblyScientist
Summary: Cloud is going on his third date with Tifa and asks Zack how to show he's ready for things to get more intimate...


**Story Title:** First Kiss**  
Pairing:** Clack; Zack/Cloud, implied Angeal/Zack (and implied Genesis/Sephiroth XD)  
**Rating: **T (for kissing?)**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary:** Cloud is going on his third date with Tifa and asks Zack how to show he's ready for things to get more intimate...

* * *

"All ready there, Spiky?"

Cloud broke away from his reflection in the mirror to see the ravenette leaning against the door.  
"How'd you get into my apartment?" he asked, a smile on his face.  
Zack grinned and held up a keycard, waving it in the air. "Angeal got me this."  
Cloud grabbed the card from him and studied it. "You got him to get a copy of my card?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did you have to do to get..." He stopped after seeing the look on Zack's face. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know." The blonde cadet made his way passed his guest into the living room.  
"Oh come on!" Zack chuckled, following his friend. "You totally wanna know about what Angeal and I do behind close doors."  
"Uh, no. I don't, Zackary." Cloud smiled. He knew he was only kidding but sometimes, he did wonder.  
When he first met Commander Hewely, he noticed two things. One, how big the man was in person and how his eyes were always on his student.

During his wondering, Cloud found himself in his bedroom, just staring at the bed. What brought up that thought?  
"Yo, Spiky! You're out of orange juice."  
"Wait, you didn't drink the last-_dammit Zack_!"

The blonde practicality threw his body forward into the hallway. Once he stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes went wide.  
Zack was, now shirtless. In his kitchen, drinking the last of the orange juice. A small trail drizzled out the corner of his mouth and down his chin.  
Cloud just couldn't help but stare. He now knew why Angeal was always watching him. He was...well, quite frankly, **_hot_**.

Zack smiled and gently hit Cloud's head with the empty bottle. "Hey buddy, don't you have a date to get ready for? You don't have time to be looking at me. Though I do admit, I look amazing don't I~?"  
Cloud took the bottle and threw it in the trash bin, blushing like mad. Why was he thinking about Zack that way? He liked women. More so, he liked Tifa. Yes. Tifa. Think Cloud, think! _Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa..._  
"Hey Spiky?"  
_Zack..._  
"What?" He turned towards him seeing the same stupid grin on his face.  
"Can I use your washer? I almost ruined my shirt and if I go home with a ruin shirt, 'Geal won't be too happy with me."  
Cloud sighed and mumbled 'yes' as the puppy SOLIDER run off in the direction of the washer.

He shook his head.  
"So, Cloudy." Zack called from the washer room. "It's your third date right?"  
"Yes."  
"So...you gotta get some?"  
"Zack, you sound like Reno."

The ravenette laughed and entered the kitchen again. "Yeah, sorry about that. Been hanging out with him and Rude. Those two are pretty cool."  
Cloud smiled and walked off into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Like his nickname, Zack came following him like a puppy at it's master's heels.  
He seat beside his friend, smiling proudly at him. "So? You're going to kiss her at the end of the date right?"  
"Um.." Cloud looked down and blushed. "I've never...actually kissed anyone before."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"Has she..?"  
Cloud gave him a looked.  
"Okay. Yeah. I figured she'd been around the block a couple times."  
"Did you just call my girlfriend a slut?"  
"No, I called her _experienced_."  
Cloud crossed his arms and looked away from him. "Jerk."  
"Hey, Spiky. I'm sorry." He laughed. "Anyway, so what if she wants to kiss? You going for it?"  
Cloud dropped his hands to his lap. "I'm...afraid I'll screw it up."

Zack gave him the famous "can't-believe-you-just-said-that" look. "Dude, why?"  
"Uh, never kissed remember?"  
"Oh yeah." He smiled then as quick as the smile came it faded. "I can...teach you if you want."  
"Teach me what?" Cloud turned to him, confused.  
"Kissing." He tilted his head slightly. "It's not bad or anything. And guys do it all the time."  
"You're telling me that guys kiss their friends? Just for the hell of it."  
"Kunsel and I did it once."  
"You and Kunsel are just weird like that."  
He chuckled. "True."  
"And besides, he was in love with you for like...ever."  
"So? What can I say?" He leaned back and propped his feet on the table. "I'm tall, dark and handsome. How could you not love me?"  
"I don't at least not like that. Now. Tall, dark and handsome. Get your feet off my table."

Doing so as told, the pup took his feet off. "Anyway. Wanna at least try it?"  
Cloud sighed. "Will you stop whining?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine."  
"Yay!" Zack threw his arms up in the air. "Spiky can be swayed."  
"Keep it up, I'll killing you."  
"Aw, you won't." He grabbed Cloud's shoulders and forced the blonde to face him. "You'd miss me too much."  
"Maybe." He stared at him for a moment. "So...what do I do?"  
"Do have a romantic bone in your bone at all?" Zack sighed. "Gaia, it's like Sephiroth when he and Genesis' started dating."  
"What'd they do?"  
"On their third date, Sephiroth gave Genesis a handshake."  
"Oh. That's.."  
"Lame. Right." Zack ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. Pretend I'm Tifa. I know it's gonna be a stretch but just do it."  
Cloud gave him a look but shook it off. "So...how do I..?"  
Zack sighed. "Here I'll start. Pretend I'm her and we just went out on a really awesome date. Okay?"  
Cloud nodded.  
Zack took a moment and smiled brightly. "I had a great time tonight, Cloud."  
"You're welcome, Tif...oh come on, Zack! She does not make that face!"  
He laughed and took a deep breath. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it. Go on. I'll be good."  
"You better." He sighed and tried again. "You're welcome, Tifa. I had a good time too."  
"Well, I hope to see you again."  
"Yeah."

It was silent for a moment.  
"Uh, Zack?"  
"Dude, you're blowing it!"  
"I don't know what to do!"  
Zack sighed. "Okay, role change. I'm you and you're Tifa. Okay?"  
"Why do I have to be Tifa? Why can't I be me?"  
"Because you're acting like a pussy. Now, shut up and let me show you."  
Cloud glared but let him go...this time. "Start from beginning?"  
"Yeah."  
Cloud cleared his voice and spoke. "Thanks for tonight, Cloud. It was fun."  
Zack smiled. "You're welcome. I had fun too, Tifa."  
"Well, it's getting late. I should be heading home."  
"Hey, I'll take you home."  
"Oh, thanks. You don't have too..."  
"Nah, I want too."

It was silent for a moment.  
"Well...we're here. Thanks again."  
"Yeah. No problem."  
Cloud just stared into Zack's eyes. Something...changed in those eyes. What was it? Was he more serious or...?  
"Thanks...for..." Cloud found himself brain dead. He had no idea what to say. He was just...moving forward and Zack...was coming towards him. "the...date."  
"_Cloud_." The way he said his name, it was just...so soft and lust filled.

Cloud tilted his head as they came closer. With mouths just an inch apart, Cloud whispered; _"Zack..."  
_Zack grabbed his face with both hands and drew his mouth to his. The kiss was chaste at first but the longer it lasted, the more passion grew. Before Cloud knew it, he was on Zack's lap, arms around his neck and making out.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other.  
"Well..." Zack spoke, licking his lips. "that's...never happened before."  
"...was I...bad?"  
Zack smiled and kissed his cheek. "Not at all. You were great."  
Cloud gave a smile then blushed as he noticed Zack had enjoyed that kiss...too much.  
"Uh, yeah you should probably get off."  
"Good idea." He stood up slowly and took a moment to breathe.  
"Was it really all that bad?"  
Cloud smiled and shook his head. "No. Thanks Zack." He gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Zack smiled and slapped his ass. "Now, get out of here! You have a date to get too."  
"Yes sir!" He laughed and left the apartment, not minding that he left Zack in there.

Zack smiled and shook his head. "Man oh man." He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Angeal's number.

"Yes?"  
"Hey, 'Geal."  
"Hello Zack. Have fun at Cloud's?"  
Zack touched his lips fondly and smirked. "You have no idea. Hey Angeal...how do you feel about three ways?"

* * *

_Couldn't help it. :D Hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this._


End file.
